The incidence of esophageal adenocarcinoma arising from Barrett's metaplasia has increased by 350% since 1970 and at the time of presentation, 50% of patients will have advanced disease with virtually no chance for cure. The prognosis for esophageal adenocarcinoma arising from Barrett's metaplasia is poor: The overall 5-year survival rate is less than 10%. Patients with classic and chronic symptoms of gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) undergo endoscopic screening for Barrett's metaplasia. Several retrospective studies have demonstrated an earlier stage of diagnosis and a marked improvement in survival of patients with cancers detected by routine endoscopic surveillance for Barrett's esophagus. In spite of these efforts, the majority of patients who develop esophageal adenocarcinoma are unaware of the presence of Barrett's metaplasia prior to cancer diagnosis. In addition, a large proportion of these patients have never reported symptoms of GERD. These findings suggest that the majority of patients who are at highest risk for the development of esophageal adenocarcinoma are never screened for Barrett's metaplasia. Some investigators have suggested that patients who develop esophageal cancer may not have typical GERD symptoms and therefore are not identified for endoscopic screening. As a result, occult disease progression occurs and advanced cancer is present at the time of diagnosis. Substantial published data support a causal relation between complicated GERD (esophagitis and Barrett's metaplasia) and extraesophageal reflux symptoms. The prevalence of GERD-related esophageal injury in patients with isolated extraesophageal symptoms (i.e., no heartburn or regurgitation) is unknown. The primary aim of this study is to establish that patients with symptoms of extraesophageal reflux who are referred to an otolaryngology clinic have a prevalence of Barrett's metaplasia equivalent to that of a population with GERD symptoms. We will compare the prevalence of biopsy proven Barrett's metaplasia in patients with extraesophageal reflux symptoms with patients who have GERD symptoms and those who do not have GERD symptoms. The two comparison groups will be prospectively accrued through the Clinical Outcomes Research Initiative (CORI) endoscopic database at Oregon Health and Science University and the Portland VA Medical Center. This pilot study will provide needed data to improve risk stratification for esophageal adenocarcinoma and potentially modify the inclusion criteria for routine Barrett's screening. In addition, this study will enhance our understanding of the natural history of esophageal injury in patients with extraesophageal reflux and raise awareness of non-GERD risk factors.